Modern Girl
by BlackAngel8
Summary: ... Songfic über Hermine und das Leben


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch das Lied

Lied: Modern Girl

Interpretin: Lea Finn

Modern Girl

I want good kisses, baby  
I don't need pearls  
I like good sex but  
I could have it with myself

Sie lies den Wind mit ihren Haaren spielen, sie fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert.

Die Vergangenheit lag weit hinter ihr, all die dunklen Stunden verblassten im Sonnenlicht. Aus ihr war eine selbstbewusste junge Frau geworden, die nicht klein bei gab, geschweige denn Befehle entgegen nahm. Sie wusste was sie wollte und wie sie es bekam.

Kompromisse mochten vielleicht hilfreich sein, doch erkannte sie die Falschen unter ihnen und schlug sie rigoros aus.  
  
You must show me real good reasons  
Why I'd need you  
You must give me anything  
To make your dreams come true

Wem sie vertrauen konnte, dass wusste sie und wer ihr Freund werden wollte musste sich ganz schön ins Zeug legen um sie von seiner oder ihrer Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen.

Ein paar Slytherins hatten es im Laufe der Jahre geschafft, Gryffindors ebenso. Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw hatte sich lange dran versucht und musste einsehen, dass es aussichtslos war.

In der Liebe war sie unsicher gewesen, doch ihre Jahre in Hogwarts hatten sie stark gemacht und so auch wählerisch.

Viele würden sie als verwöhntes Gör beschreiben, neben ihrer Zickigkeit legte sie ein unheimliches Temperament an den Tag.

War sie früher ruhig und schüchtern gewesen, so war sie heute das genaue Gegenteil.

Warum sich mit weniger zufrieden geben, als einem zustand?!  
  
Here I am, take my Words

Hört mir zu, hört euch an was ich zu sagen habe. Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr ignorieren oder euch über mich lustig machen wie ihr es einst getan habt.

Eine Löwin kann auch Zähne zeigen.  
  
I'm a modern girl  
I'm a modern girl, baby  
I am bittersweet  
I'm a slut and I'm a lady  
I'm a modern girl  
In a modern world, baby  
I'm not just sometimes  
I am always amazing

Welt schau her, ich bin auferstanden. Nun lass mich mein Leben leben, so wie ich es will. Hör auf mir vorzuschreiben wie es geht, vergiss die Regeln, ich beachte nur die sinnvollen.

Und was sinnvoll ist, das entscheide ich für mich.

Jemanden mit Worten oder sonst wie zu verletzen, nein, dass würde ich nie tun. Man hatte mich am Boden, doch seht alle her, ich stand wieder auf.

Ich stehe nun vor euch und sage euch, lasst mich mit euren Intrigen in Ruh'.

Und dir mein Freund, dir sage ich, ich liebe dich, doch auch du musst lernen mir meinen Freiraum zu lassen.

Ihr habt es mit einer Wildkatze zu tun!  
  
I know that I'm beautiful  
Don't say it all the time  
Love is not a tv show  
You must make me hold the line

Klinge ich überheblich wenn ich zu mir stehe und das in die ganze Welt hinaus schrei? Ja, ihr sagt ja? Ich sag nein und das ist was zählt.

Du meinst mich mit Geschenken zuschütten zu müssen, versuch es mit Worten die ehrlich gemeint sind und nicht von einer kaputten Schallplatte kommen.

Du sagst ich bin etwas besonderes, okay, akzeptiert, aber bitte, ich bin keine Puppe.

Deine Worte würden ehrlicher klingen wenn du sie weniger oft sagen würdest, verstehst du was ich meine?   
  
What I give is what you get  
So make me give a lot  
I like to be touched but  
Wanna know what's in your head

Ich nenne mich nicht erwachsen, wie könnte ich?! Denn wer kann von sich behaupten, dass er erwachsen ist? Ab wann ist man erwachsen?

Ich liebe dich, du weißt es und doch, versuchst du mich in einen goldenen Käfig zu sperren.

Wenn du möchtest, dass ich dir meine Liebe zeige, dann musst du einen Weg finden um an dein Ziel zu gelangen.

Erzähl mir, wie es in dir aussieht, wie du dich fühlst. Sag mir was dich bewegt, sprich mit mir und verführ mich. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Ist dir das zu viel, dann geh und komm erst wieder wenn da dazu bereit bist.  
  
Here I am, don't you unterstand

Siehst du denn mein wahres ich nicht? So vieles ist Maskerade, so vieles nur Show.

Ich sage was ich denke, warum ist das falsch? Ich kann verletzend dabei sein, doch bin ich es nur aus Ehrlichkeit und nicht aus Boshaftigkeit.

Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sieh es endlich ein.  
  
I'm a modern girl  
I'm a modern girl, baby  
I am bittersweet  
I'm a slut and I'm a lady  
I'm a modern girl  
In a modern world, baby  
I'm not just sometimes  
I am always amazing

Du liebst mich so wie ich bin, aber warum versuchst du mich dann zu ändern?

Ich gehöre dir nicht, bin kein Gegenstand den man besitzen kann. Gib mir das Gefühl eine Frau zu sein und nicht ein kleines Kind.

Die Welt wird sich immer weiter drehen, du kannst sie nicht anhalten, du kannst nur aussteigen, nur nie wieder einsteigen. Verstehst du?

Ich genieße mein Leben, im Hier und Jetzt, schließ dich mir an, ich weiß du kannst es.

Ich fliehe nicht vor Problemen, ich löse sie wie vorher auch, nur geh ich manche Dinge gelassener an.

You don't need to marry me  
Only when I smile  
I don't wanna regret anything  
When I wanna say goodbye

Und wenn ich mich von dir trennen sollte, möchte ich unsere Zeit nicht bedauern, du bedeutest mir zu viel, als das ich dich in schmerzlicher Erinnerung behalten möchte.

Heiraten ist ein großer Schritt, bist du bereit dazu? Wenn nicht, dann ist das in Ordnung, an meinen Gefühlen ändert sich nichts, ob mit Ring oder ohne.  
  
So don't fool me  
And I don't fool you  
I am free  
And you are free, tot

Verstehst du was ich dir sagen möchte?

Auch wenn ich manchmal kaltschnäuzig bin und dir vorkomme wie ein Miststück, ich möchte es nicht sein, doch wenn man mich so sieht, weil ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe, dann ist das okay. Aber es wäre schade, würdest du nur diesen „Teil" von mir sehen.

Lass uns unser Leben gehen, Hand in Hand, aber lass uns ebenso auch mal getrennte Wege gehen.

Wir sind zwei Vögel die ihre Flügel nicht vergeuden sollten, lass es uns versuchen, eine Zukunft zu erbauen die uns beide trägt.

Ich liebe dich!

I'm a modern girl  
I'm a modern girl, baby  
I am bittersweet  
I'm a slut and I'm a lady  
I'm a modern girl  
In a modern world, baby  
I'm not just sometimes  
I am always amazing

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um, und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Die dunklen Zeiten waren vorüber, Sonnenschein konnte sich nun vollständig ausbreiten.

Das Leben würde noch viele Überraschungen bieten, doch sie wusste, sie würden es trotz allen in vollen Zügen genießen.

- - -

Fin


End file.
